Conventional internet enabled devices are generally connected by being wired to each other or are connected by utilizing different kinds of short range wireless solutions, also referred to as Personal Area Network, PAN using radio-frequency (RF) techniques such as Bluetooth©, infrared Data association (IrDA), ZigBee©, Ultra WideBand (UWB), etc. However, the RF-technique have some drawbacks, e.g. there might be a limited operating time due to relatively high power consumption of the RF transceiver, the risk of interference with other RF systems operating in the same frequency band, and the user is exposed to potentially harmful RF radiation. Moreover, the user needs to manually pair the internet enabled devices, e.g. a wristlet with a mobile phone, in order to establish a RF connection between them.
There is a need for faster, easier and more intuitive ways of securing interaction for a user with various media experience devices and with electronic devices by means of easy and convenient methods.